dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Relation Arc
* Note that this is a sequel, here is the original. Dragon Ball HSN RELATION ARC: CHAPTER 1 Son Goar was just 13. He was short, he looked like a 8 year old. His hair was huge spikes of black hair. He constantly wearied normal clothes, but today a martial arts outfit, with the kanji son on his back. His dad told him today was a special day. Today he was going to train... Real training. The past stuff was nothing. He sat impatiently on a rock near the house. It was quite small, with one door on the front, 4 windows, and most of all... One kitchen! To think, he had to be careful to eat when his mom wasn't watching. He made sure she wasn't even close and yet she could always find him. He started to hum when his dad came out to the field. He was wearing a suit, one he worked at a law firm. He was a normal sayian man... Well... Abnormal actually. He never fought anyone for joy and never bragged about being in a war or two. That's why the Saiyan children and adults considered the Son family weak. Being a Saiyan scared the Human children. He never got to spend time with kids his age. He never cared, they bothered him from eating with question. Why do people ask questions? W... Wait... Did he just ask a question? "Son." His dad was sitting on the dirt but he was smiling. Maybe this when the training starts. "I have good news. You're about to train!" Mom told him last night... But she didn't tell dad. "So... You must leave." W... What!? "W...what!?" "To train properly, you have to meet the wisest man I know. He is not a Saiyan or a human. To meet him... Take this map." He gave Goar the map and patted him on the shoulder. "Son... This man... Is possibly the universe's strongest being. He is also possibly the smartest. You are extremely weak right now. I never properly trained you... Because you have to learn for yourself and this man is far more powerful than me. But don't worry, there are some things I will still teach you." "Like what?" "Oh... Well... Something like this." He tapped his two fingers together and in one second disappeared. His son started to look around and almost started to worry until his dad reappeared with a straw hat and a soda. He started to giggle, looking at his sons face and then smiled. "Things like that. When I teach you... The entire universe will be within Your reach." "Wow! That's so cool!" "Now son... I will miss you. But you have to leave now. To head where you must have too, you must go to a giant tower! I mean giant, you know that statue with that human hero Mr. Satan?" "Yeah." "We'll... Picture 10 statues on top of each other!" "Wow... That's big?" "Yes... Very big." "WOW!" He patted his son on the head, lifted him up, and hugged him. It will be the last hug for a while. "Son... One last story before you go." "What is it?" "A long time ago... When your grandpa was born. He was strong, but he had... problems." "Like what?" "At the age of 18, he became a Super Saiyan." "A... Super Saiyan! That's amazing!" "No... You see... His father became one at 7." "Wow! Wait... Y!" "Yes... You see... the human part of our blood is holding us back. I barely became a Super Saiyan." "You're a Super Saiyan!" "Well.. That and above... But it cause me great pressure. But you... You have potential. So does another." "Who?" "He is another child. His name is Bultra. He is a Vegeta." "A... Vegeta?" "Another Saiyan." "Oh." "Now... You must go." He let down his son, his son bowed to him, and started to walk away. When he was nearly out of view... He waved back and smiled. His father heart flew seeing his most loved one smile with great joy. Most children would be sad to be leaving. His son knew he would be back in a year tops. He was wrong. He would see his son a little longer later... Quite a few... ~ He was traveling by flight. Why should he walk! He was the son of a mighty Saiyan! He was Bultra, descended from the prince Vegeta! So... He was a prince! His power alone tested by the scouters founded by the alliance ships tested him to be at 6,000. Most Saiyan kids his age were 800, But a Vegeta child... Or a branch one, was a 2,000. He started to smile. His power even impressed the most powerful of Saiyan warriors. He started thinking of him, older, and being crowned king of all Saiyans, with the pathetic Son family as jesters. His father always made fun of them, and seeing that brat child of them eating alone like he was better then him infuriated him. He started to speed up, smiling at thinking of tearing open that kid's head. The more blood he saw, the more energy was put in traveling. Something rumbled, and he stopped. He was hungry. He was hundreds miles away from home, so why not feast on some creature before heading home and eating the chefs food. He smelled something cooking, and decided to raid it... No... Raid was not the right word. He was royalty... Confiscate, he hears that a lot from his sister. She was 19, and she was one of the few people he respected. After his mother, father, and himself of course. He slowly flew down... To see a tiger being roasted over a fire by a boy. Wait... That boy was the one he wanted to kill. Oh such irony, to be fed by his mortal nemesis. Oh... Maybe an accident will occur. The idea made him chuckle. "Greeting lowly peasant, I am the prince Bultra! Son of King Vegeta the Third!" "Hi my name is Goar. You can have my food if you ask politely." Bultra fell over... CHAPTER 2 Bultra got up to his feet and was beyond enraged. How dare this low sayian warrior... no, sayian trash command him! He is the prince of all sayians! He is related to the most powerful sayian to ever live! He went up to the boy and almost cracked a smile. He was taller then him. Not much, but enough to intimidate him. He tried to regain his cool one more time. He looked around to see there were a ton of trees, but also ton of boulders and huge rock piles resembling mini mountains. He looked at Gora and replied to him with "I will confiscate this food... and even let you live if you kneel down to me!" This was a line even men twice his age and height fell down. He was strong, he usually had twice the power level of a average low sayian warriror. This was just a child. He stopped considering himself a child 3 years ago, when he defeated a 18 year old sayian in a grudge match. He was the most powerful sayian in his age group, only the strongest could dare oppose him. "No... you didn't say please... but if you really want it..." Bultra could not handle it! NO! NO! NO! Not even his own mother, one of the most powerful sayian dared to say that to him! HE WILL KILL THIS TRASH THAT DARES CALL ITSELF A SAYIAN! He raised his left arm and started to punch... ~ Son Rahn was sitting next to his wife. She was pacing around the room... worried that her son will be hurt. She used to be very violent... but after meeting her husband she becamed much more calm, but when her son was born, he transformed her into a complety diffrent person. She never worried about anyone before! Now here she was, pacing around, nearly sweating. "Will he be okay!? Will he survive that demons training!? He will even get there!?" "Honey... he will be okay. That mans training is harsh, but he will live. He will get there too. You know how tough he is." She couldn't deny that... he was very possibly... one of the stronest non super sayians alive. ~ Gora held the fist with his own arm. He only had a blank face, one that was like 'Why you punch me?' Bultra got his fist back. What the hell was this! No one but the strongest sayians could catch his infamous left 'Thunder lightning' punch. But that was the lighting, but here was the right! He threw a extrelmy powerful right! This was able to break a sayians ribs! It was much slower then his left, but the idiot would probaly think that this was the same and catch it... with his hand broken! He started to lift his hand... and with the other punched Bultra in the face. He was completly caught off surprise... and was sent flying to a tree, breaking it. He fell hitting the floor, and got up. He swore that sayian trash broke a tooth. He started to prepare to run straight at the brat... when Gora did exactly what he was about to do by kicking him into a boulder, breaking it. He was sent flying through it and started to roll on the floor. He got up again and instead of stopping, flew straight at Gora, throwing fist after fist, but Gora kept dodging each one like it was thrown at slow motion. What bultra didn't know was in terms of power, he was greater, but this boy was a better fighter then him. He sent a 'lighting thunder' combo, which caught Gora with both hits, sending him flying. Bultra started to smile, thinking him dead when his head hit the center of a paticular big rock pile. He started to walk away when he heard a big "OW!" He was shocked! This brat could dare insult him, command him, catch his most famous combo, and even injure him! In fact, he looked around and saw... that he was completly bruised! No one has ever put him in this kind of state! This is time to finish him off! Even if this attack finishes off the planet. He started to fly up and started to charge up! This is all of his energy put his energy to his fist, started to put them together and started to chant "GALICK..." ~''' Wow... this boy was insane, punching him for no reason... and now why he collecting blue stuff... and did he say Garlick... Did he want garlick bread? "'''GUN..." Wait... this is a attack! His dad showed him how to shoot a beam... he said... Kam... Oh wait! No time! That attack will destroy this entire Forest! He could't tell how... but he just did. He started to prepare to take the attack when he heard it! "FIRE!" The guy shot a bunch of power at Gora and it hit everything around him, but the brunt of the attack hit Gora. ~ Bultra starte to huff... this was it. His cousins will never let this down... if he told them. If anyone asks... he wanted to shoot off steam for bad meat eariler. Yeah... thats it. He started to laugh... he was dead. He was strong... maybe he wasn't trash... if he only listened to him... maybe he would have put up a better fight later on is life. He started to laugh uncontrablly now! Too be more honest, this was just screaming now. "Can you stop now?" He heard the voice to see the brat... alive! In fact... standing! He was injured, and his clothes nearly gone save his pants... but he was praticly unscratched! This... was... UNFORGIVIABLE! HOW COULD HE STILL LIVE! He started to get angry... collecting all his energy... and felt nothing but hate... he started to scream. CHAPTER 3 Thats when Goar jumped up at him and punched him in the face. His jaw felt like it broke on impact. The punch was the most painful thing he ever felt, even his fathers punches didn't hurt this much. He was sent crashing down into the earth like a metorite. The earth under him exploded into a storm of dirt everywhere. Bultra started to get up, nearly fell down, but got back up. This... this... was INSANE! NO ONE COULD DO THIS TO HIM! HE WAS THE F@#$ING PRINCE OF THE F@#$ING SAYIANS! NO ONE COULD DARE OPPOSE HIM LIKE THIS... AND WIN! This was extremly painful, he was bruised all over, Both sides of his face felt broke, and that Galick gun took a lot from him. But... this was no excuse to lose to him. He will win... not because he was prince of the sayians... but because he was BULTRA! He will win, nothing will stop him! He will... that's when his stomach rumbled. He was starving. Thats why he was so weak! He should have destroyed this brat had he ate before he started this failed 'Exucution'... but now this brat, who is full, will kill him. So... this is the end of Bultra... the prince of the sayians. He closed his eyes... and knew that dying on the battle field had no shame... then Gora said "Look... you look really hungry! You must have wanted the food, so i'll give it to you!" ~ Gora was suprised to see Bultra faint... maybe he really was hungry. He lifted him to the fire, which was gone, but the tiger meat was still okay. That is good! He sat him down and felt sleept... maybe... a quick nap would be okay... ~ Bultra got up quick to see that the tiger meat was in his hands. Without any warning, he started to bite into eat it, and was met with great satsicaction! This was delicous! He looked around to see it was still day... or it went a full day. If's the latter, his parents would start to worry! He started to leave when his eyes met Gora sleeping. All other worries were vanished. This was the time... to kill! But... it would be so easy. But... he will tell every sayian on this planet. But... this brat dared to order him! However... he let him live and gave him food. Maybe... he was a sayian warrior. Gora started to get up, seeing Bultra, and said "Hey look, you ate... wait... YOU ATE IT ALL! I WAS GOING TO EAT THE REST!" Bultra... couldn't handle it now "I WAS STARVING AND NEAR DEATH!" "YOU WOULDN'T BE NEAR DEATH IF YOU ATTACKED ME!" "IF I ATE AND ATTACKED YOU, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Gora just looked at him, and laughed. "How did you get so strong?" "Well... I use a machine that increaces gravity by 1,000x times!" "Wow... that sounds hard to walk on!" "I only do 15x gravity, but how did you get so strong?" "Well, my parents made me pull a truck full of boulders up Mount Pazou up and down 50 times a day." Bultra was amazed! Those mountains were some of the biggest in the world and he climed them... Carrying a truck full of boulders... 50 times! "However, for the previous last year, they made me lift a staute of a satan champion guy made of gold, while wearing heavy clothes... something about 1 ton... and 100 times a day!" This made even Bultra be amazed by the power of the training! This was way past the level of training of even the most hardcore sayians... like him! But... where was he going? "Where are going now? You must be a hundred miles away from home!" "Well... they said i'm going to be trained by some tough guy!" "Oh... how do you know how to find him?" "Well... I have a... map!? He looked around to see it's gone "YOU BURNED IT!" "It wasn't my fault you had to take the attack!" "Well... yeah..." "Was there anything special about the location?" "Well... there was a t..." But before he could finish they heard a rustle. Out came the bush was a girl. She looked like a teenage girl, she had long black hair, was wearing a tank top with short pants... and had a tail. She was a sayian. "W... Who are you?" Was the last thing that Gora said before she kicked him into a rock pile. Bultra got up and started a attack position. "Why are you attacking us!?" "Leave this forest! You'r friends death was a warning!" Bultra started to chuckle a little and said "Thats what I thought 3 times. But if i were you... look!" She looker to her right to see Gora standing up rubbing his chest. She was openmouthed to say the least. CHAPTER 4 *By this point the main characters will start to talk in first person, so you can get used to them.* Appele was suprised! This boy took a complete utter attack head on from her, and yet he not just lives, but looks okay. She wasn't exactly a 'strong' sayian warrior, but she was 16, he was a kid, and he took a hit into a huge rock pile. Hell being alive would impress her! There was another kid, he was wearing a little 'fancy' armor typical of the army. Maybe he is some warriors favorite brat. Well... she wouldn't let that bother her, she was here to get something, something that would make all her wishes come true. But these two will ruin it. She was about to hit the other kid when the one she hit started to run up to her, kicked her in the stomach, and she crumpled. She never felt this much pain in her entire life! This was more painful then anything, she could imagine. She started to black out when she heard this line spoken from that rich kid "Looks like you're not at full power or she would be flying!" Crap... he was weakened! ~ This is the second time someone attacked Me! First this weird kid, and now this girl. Why? Did I accidently paint a bull's eye on him like dad did for him in some place called 'Dino path' and all those monsters ran after Me. That was one scary training. I looked at the girl, and she looked pretty. My mom and dad told him plenty of times to treat pretty ladies with respect. That was why i did it really quick and not with too much power. That weird kid with the fancy armor looked at me and said "Hey... do you know her?" "Nope... Beetra." "Bultra you idiot." "Oh... do you know her?" "Never seen her... I think she is part of the Bannan line." "Bannan... Mom and dad said they are a sayian faimly." "Yeah... I think a relative of your's... Pan I think, married a Bannan. So she should be like a cousin or something. " "Pan... she was the niece to my Great grandpa Goten!" "Goten... Goten... he was friends with Vegetas son!" "Are we related?" "Kami NO! If we were, you would be far more powerful... though I always thought the Son family were utter weakness. Maybe I was wrong, though I was hungry." He remembersd when he get's hungry, He lose's almost half his power. Bultra didn't look starving, but he did look a little hungry, had he been at full power, he might not have won. He started to leave when he saw her getting up. ~ Look's like that sayian women is waking up. I have to say... she's pretty 'Big' where it counts. Heh heh, I hear that a lot from the soliders talking about General Veel. She started to get up when I grabbed her shoulder "I am just as strong as the kid who took you down, but if you attack us... you won't be waking up!" She looked a little scared and I cracked a grin. After getting embarresed by this brat, I enjoy watching her get terrified of me. It reminded me of home. She finnaly got up, and started to stumble, probaly from the brats punch. Lucky girl, had he been at full power this girl wouldn't even be awake, not even on standing. He must be at 1/3 of his power. The brat was the first to ask "Why did you attack us, and if you want to know, we ate all the food." She started to look at him, and then at me. She look almost puzzeled, and was suprised, to see we did not know. "Do you know what this forest is famous for?" I looked at her and shrugged "Lots of trees?" "It is rumored that a fisherman found something only spoken in legends." Goar's eye starts to sparkle, and it looked like he knew what it was. "Is... it... The legendary Giant Gulf whale!" "NO! It's the legendary... DRAGON BALL!" "Oh those things, my family has one." She just fainted at that. I only had one question... WHAT WAS A DRAONBALL!? CHAPTER 5 I got back up and was suprised by these two! Complete utter idiots, one of them never seen a dragon ball and another has one but doesn't care for it! I needs those dragon balls... But... they are strong... maybe... they could help. "Hey guys, do you want to help me get a dragon ball?" The small kid who likes punching me spoke first "Why?" CRAP! Maybe he wasn't such a idiot... "Well... I have two on me... but there is one that I know is around here and another's location." That kid looked at me and shifted around in a pocket "This?" He grabbed a dragon ball and gave it to me. It was the six star ball! I only have the two and five star ball... now... I'm getting closer to what I want. But the other one isn't so easy "Uh, can I have it?" "Sure, but why?" "They grant wishes!" "Really!" The kids grabs it back. He started to look over it and then threw it down on the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Trying to get the wish." "BY CRAKING IT!" "Isn't that how it works?" "You collect all the Dragon Balls! "Oh, how many are their?" "7, but counting you'res it's 3" The Other kid, the scary one, went up to him and took the balls. "Do you know where their are the others are?" "One... I know about one." "Where is it. I like to see how these wishes are?" "NO! I GET THE WISH!" They were both suprised by my reaction but I need it! "Look... where it is might excite you a little." Both of them looked at each other, and started to mumble about 'crazy' and then looked at me and the scary one said to me "What is it?" "The Belt to the world Tournament!" Both were shocked about it and I explained "Because of it's myth, someone decided to place it in the center of it because they are 'just as legendary' and everyone loves the title of 'worlds strongest!' and I would do it... but there is a lot of strong Sayians who partpitate in it." The scary kid was the first to react "Isn't there a Junior leauge?" "Every 2 tournament's, the Junior league is intergrated to the leauge itself for some reason." The other kid then spoke "My dad wants me to learn.... but this sounds like a great place to test my skills to see if I'm worthy!" I started to get Hopefull, they might be able to win this with there power. "Okay, lets make a deal, whoever wins gets the money, belt, and title, and all I get is the Ball." The violent kid saw the deal was unfair "Why do you get the ball!?" "Because without me you would have never known about the JR. Leauge being kicked out." The little kid decided to help out "How about you partipitate, and you can gain a chance." "W...WHAT! I'm really weak!" "You could win." He then grabbed me and smiled "How about this, you partipitate, and if I win you get the ball." "Why do you want me in?" "It's really fun and it looks like you need fun!" How did he know! I thought... it didn't show. The violent kid started to get angry "I will WIN! You got lucky, but I will win and defeat you and prove I am the most powerful!" "Okay!" I started to stand straight and then walked "Okay, lets go. Let's go get the dragon balls. Umm... what are you're names?" ~ "MASTER ROSHI HURRY UP!" Geez, this kid is just as bad as Goku was. All I needed for the ride there was some 'Girly magazines' for the plane ride. I grabbed the magazine, and payed the man. I started to walk with the Kid when he screamed "MASTER ROSHI! DO YOU THINK I CAN WIN!?" "Quiet down!" "Sorry, it's just... I'm a human and all..." "Look... You may be a Human, but you have just as much Potential as Goku." "Thanks... but who's Goku?" "He's a old student Koah." "OK, LETS HEAD TO THE WORLD TOURNAMENT!" "I SAID BE QUIET!" End of Relation arc, here begins King of Fighters arc Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Nobody700